


Heartless Domination

by Animeboi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeboi/pseuds/Animeboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>virus X Trip X Aoba. Virus and trip have some more fun up their sleeves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night was cold, all Aoba could feel was the cold wild of the night, he couldn't see anything he couldn't even feel his toes wiggle anymore he couldn't even feel his eyes blink, all he could feel was the movement of his chest going up and down while he took long and heavy breaths to fill his lungs.  
He could hear the footsteps around the room he was in and he tried to look around but all he could see was the darkness of the blindfold that was covering his blue eyes.  
He could hear Virus chuckle softly he then heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the bed he felt like he was on, he then felt the bed shift slightly underneath the weight of Virus he then heard Trip walk into the room and heard Virus chuckling even more as Trip sat on the bed causing it to shift again underneath the combined weight of all three of them he then heard Virus whisper in his ear causing him to shiver as he heard   
''Aoba you look magnificent but you would look much better in a different position .'' Aoba had no idea what he looked like but he knew it wasn't a good look to see himself in but he felt like his body was in a distorted position and his movement were restricted to just moving his head he felt chains around his wrists and ankles tying him down to the bed so then he couldn't move from Trip or Virus at all not that he even had the energy for that at the current moment, but as soon as he felt Virus's hands roam his legs he twitched slightly at the contact almost as if he was looking forward to the  punishment that was going to be bestowed onto him.  
 he didn't know how long he has been here but he would assume a year and a half at an estimated guess but he couldn't tell night from day anymore but he knew he was in captivity,  He felt like his arousal was growing as soon as he felt Trip slightly nipped at his right ear and tugged at it with his teeth while Virus slowly ran his hands down his thighs towards his growing erection.  
he soon felt a slight brush of the finger tips on his growing erection but the movements of Virus's hands shifted away from Aoba's thighs to his chest to play with his nipples as soon as virus made that movement their behavior  changed suddenly from innocent to painful but pleasurable rough touches, all he could do was try to lean in to the touches and moan breathlessly as they continued their torture on his body he couldn't do anything just lay there he stiffened as he felt Virus and Trips hands go down to his length causing more shivers o go down his spine making his body tremble slightly but he was shocked to to find out that in fact it was Trip running his hand down his sensitive length making him moan and jump just slightly at the sensation on his body at having such rough movements go up and down his erection causing him to gasp and pant while his body trembled and shook at the thought of reaching orgasm he then heard voices ring out in the silence.  
"Do you like this Aoba?" Virus and Trip said at the same time he could practically see the smirk on their faces right now and all Aoba wanted to do was smack it off his smug and stupid face but he couldn't he then heard the hush of the voices of Virus and Trip calling over their Allmates to come and play with Aoba's body with them he knew for sure it was a kind of torture was only going to get worse  as the night progressed in to weeks, months, years.  
He stiffened as the bed dipped again this time with more weight. He let out a gasp as he felt something cold and smooth run across his skin near the apex of his leg but he knew better then to shrink away because he didn't trust them for if he were to do something that they didn't like he would be punished and their punishments were never fair just cruel and for their pleasure only but he knew that it was meant to be punishment.  
But sometimes they would show mercy on him and he would be allowed to cum but a lot of the time he wasn't and it starts to sort of to drive him crazy but he knew that this was their plan so he would keep fighting and resisting them.  
They found it quite funny that he didn't want them to love them but they hated it at the same time.  
He gasped as he felt something enter him that wasn't Virus or Trip but he knew it was Hersha Virus's Allmate who was a snake begin to shake a little bit because he felt rough Tongues all Aoba could feel was rough tongues traveling down and up his body he felt like blood was dripping down his chest and running down his thighs he felt like screaming or yelling but he knew if he did scream that Trip would punish him in the most sadistic way possible the images ran through his head and he internally groaned and a shiver ran up his spine as he could mentally feel the pain running through his body he gasped as the mental images continued to stay with him, he couldn't not imagine them the chains wrapped around his throat like a scarf suffocating him and the whips would at first gently run across his skin but then cause him to bleed mass of amounts later on as his cries would echo through the room while Trip didn't even blink but just smiled and chuckled sadistically.  
As Aoba began to shake more Virus began to chuckle as Trip slowly called Welter over towards Aoba and whispered dirty things into Aoba's ear beforehand and then clicked his fingers and had Welter position his paw near Aoba's entrance while he smirked and laughed softly into Aoba's ear and said  
''Ready yourself Aoba...''  
Welter then inserted his paw into Aoba's entrance and chuckled loudly when Aoba cried out in pain.  
Trip only chuckled some more as virus wanted to get in on the fun he slowly had Hersha slither down his body to were Welters paw was and she plunged her tail in fast and deep Aoba tried but he couldn't  help but scream as they continued their torture on his body Trip clicked his tongue in disappointment and Virus shook his head and just started to laugh.  
As the thought of causing Aoba such pain which them all pleasure mostly Virus and trip but in the end Aoba as well Aoba such pain the pain would drive them all to feel pleasure mostly Virus and Trip but in the end Aoba would be begging for more torture more pain more suffering in the end it would he his screams echoing in their heads while they smirked softly and thought of more torture to put Aoba through Trip and Virus punishments would be torturous, painful and draw blood to the point of fainting. Begging would be loud and it would echo throughout the room and the blood would flow down his body like water and his cum, sweat, tears and blood would mix together and then they would shove that mix down Aoba's throat with their fingers choking him gagging him he would puke and then swallow it again.  
They would abuse his hole like they abused his body and throat, they would derive pleasure from causing pain and torture him until he couldn't walk again and go to hospital for loss of blood and fluids and all those fluids would drain down his leg and run down the sheets to the floor Aoba would look pale and sick after they were finished with him, they will chuckle and then play with his almost lifeless body until they got bored of it and send him to hospital but even there he wouldn't be able to get rid of their torture on his body and mind they would suffocate him until he was breathless, they would chuckle again driving Aoba insane.  
Mad and tangle his body and break it until he couldn't move anymore until he was weak and movable to their pleasure until he was their play thing, slave.  
They would drain his body of energy until Aoba would beg plead and whisper for more until he got what he wished for his sweet release, he wouldn't get it though until the bitter end of their acts it would fade away and echo throughout the room and their breathing would enact around the room and bounce back into Aoba's ear and then they would chuckle and laugh at his misery and weak filled body they would gaze at Aoba with eyes filled with playfulness and their smirks clear on their faces and they knew their in control with snarky whispers echoing throughout Aoba's ears as his moans ringed and their voices filled his head and his voice drained out of his throat and he couldn't scream or yell anymore.  
His body was cold and his eyes felt tired he then collapsed on the bed after he blacked out and no longer in reality they chuckled and played with his body even when he was passed out they watched as Aoba's body automatically reacted to their touches and caressing his body while they watched even more blood spill down his legs and his breathing was shaky he was even moaning when he was passed out his body moved and twisted to get away from the touching and yet leaned into the touch as well while they played with him chuckling softly in between themselves and watched as even in his sleep his voice whined for more torture to be put on his body while his body laid in their hands and they watched as their scars bleed out and got deeper and bigger and his stitches came apart from the skin taring it and bruising it even more then before.  
Aoba thought he would've become numb if they kept on torturing him like this, almost like his brother Sei but every time they continued to do this to him he realized that he no matter what he did his body still felt the pain coursing through his skin and rippling up his spine like lightning, if he ever wanted to escape he would need to think of a plan but everything he thought of he knew they would figure it and then stalk him to the ends of the earth no matter where he went.  
He would have to put up with this for the rest of his life whether he liked it or not but of course Virus and Trip would be overly thrilled with the thought that is crossing his mind he'll never be free ever again he will waste away his life dealing with torture after torture and he is already feeling enjoyment out of it, they looked at him amused and filled with wonderment as they whispered in Aoba's ears words that he knew they would make a promise to him  
''Aoba, if you ever escape the torture will increase for you now you wouldn't want that now would you? Or are you perhaps enjoying this? Hm..'' he couldn't do anything but at the same time he didn't want to give up.  
Because he knew that if he escaped they would stalk him to the ends of the earth and get him back and not let him leave there side except when they had o leave they would chain him up and not let him leave that room it scared Aoba how possessive they where over him and his body  
They continued to stare at him their eyes not leaving his.  
He knew it was a challenge for him to go against them but if he did the punishment he would not like at all even though it was a punishment and he wasn't meant to like it he would always end up the same begging for release and if they where merciful they would maybe think about it and let him cum but it was very unlikely they would let him have that amount of satisfaction or pleasure they will torture and make him claw his way through the pain.  
Blood would tickle down his legs and watch his cum stream down his thighs and slowly watch the energy drain out of his eyes and the breath leave his lungs while they chuckle and laugh while he struggles to fight for his life and breathe he slowly suffocates slowly on the drool that is running down his mouth and throat he chokes softly his eyes widen when breath finally returns to him he breathed in heavily panting, crying and feeling the tears soak into a fresh wound on his cheek stinging it and causing Aoba to hiss at the pain and bite his tongue taring the soft flesh of his cheek and making blood drip down his throat and onto his tongue while his tears still dripped down his cheeks and onto the bed sheets that were covered in sweat, blood, cum and tears his body was covered in hickey's, bruises, bite mark's, wounds, dirt, blood and sweat.  
Now his face was covered in dried up tears and snot from the pain he was still gasping for air while his lungs took it all in just so then he could breathe again he hated this pain but Virus and Trip reviled in it and enjoyed watching him suffer and his eyes swelled up with more tears and they watched the blood drip down the bed sheets on to the floor and mixed it in with the frosting Trip and Virus smirked at Aoba and took a cupcake with white frosting on top and played and toyed with his body causing his penis to erect and become hard Virus smirked while Trip strangled Aoba and watched him gasp for air while Virus rubbed and raked his nails against Aoba's erection watching as the pre-cum dripped down the head of Aoba's penis and down his length they then positioned him and his erection so then he would cum on the delicious vanilla cupcake onto the white frosting and then they watch while he tastes his own cum chuckling as his face twists into one of horror, shock and disgust.  
Virus and Trip slowly glanced at Aoba with menacing smiles, Aoba could practically feel the wave of chills running down his spine.  
Virus took a step towards Aoba looking down at him with a smirk on his face and a vanilla cupcake in his right hand which had which had white frosting on it, he leaned down slowly taking his time as he took Aoba's chin with his left hand and tilted his head up and opened his mouth with a squeeze  
To his jaw and shoved the cupcake down his throat gagging him and chocking him.  
He could hear Aoba swallowing the cupcake after Aoba swallowed the cupcake his mouth was surrounded with white frosting virus leaned down further and licked Aoba's mouth, Aoba moaned in to the kiss and had tears flow down his cheek and clinged to Virus's shirt after the kiss was broken Aoba panted heavily gasping for air as he collapsed in the bed again.


	2. Part 2

Aoba heavily panted and looked in Virus's and Trip's eyes and noticed the look that they both looked unsatisfied and still had a look of lust glazing their eyes and had slight smirks on their faces while looking at Aoba and instantly unzipped their pants and took out their elections, Aoba inhaled air slightly at the sight of their hard erections and then saw them crawling on to the bed and Trip spread Aoba's legs and instantly thrusted into Aoba causing him to gasp and moan loudly and watched as Virus also inserted himself into Aoba. 

Aoba moaned loudly as he was stuffed to the brim with their erections and he choked on air as he moaned and cried as his ribs hurt from Trip gripping him and putting him on his lap and started thrusting into him, Aoba cried while they kept thrusting into him while they forced him to watch himself on camera while Virus and Trip kissed each other and then they broke the kiss and one of them kissed Aoba while Trip bit Aoba's neck causing him to moan into the kiss Virus then broke the kiss and looked at Trip and they both started thrusting into Aoba at the same time. 

Aoba's eyes rolled up and he started to drool and moan while tears spilled down his face and drool spilled down his chest and mouth while pre-cum spilled out his tip and down his thighs while Trip made his neck bleed from piercing his neck with his teeth, Aoba moaned loudly while blood ran down his chest with drool tears and sweat. 

The sound of skin slapping skin could be heard as gasps and moans and the sound of fluids dripping onto the sheets Aoba then fainted in their arms and they continued to thrust into him until they orgasm.

Virus then insert a athredesiac into Aoba and a couple of hours later he woke up in a dark room with camera's around filming him as he breathes and shivers as the cold air hits his naked body as he looks around and sees Virus and Trip come towards him as he moans and feels his ass buzzing and his nipples being twisted as he moans and his body feels numb and doesn't move whenever he tried to move his arm towards his erection but couldn't as his arms were tied behind his back , his legs were also tied but were spread apart as his bottom was lift slightly off the chair so then the vibrator that had a bunny tail attached to it was inserted to his entrance that buzzed inside him causing him to moan.

Virus pushed the buzzing level up to a heavier level causing Aoba's body to shake in pleasure and fear and desire, Virus and Trip then put bunny ears on him as well Aoba drooled as his sweat rolled down his abs and belly button down his thighs and towards his entrance that wasn't completely filled yet so they inserted a carrot and another vibrator into him so that the carrot was sticking out slightly.

While his entrance twitched and Virus played with his nipples and put clamps on them to pull them and simulate his nipples causing Aoba's whole body to shake and his eyesight to blur and become weak, Trip also simulated Aoba's butt even more by spanking him and a loud slap echoed in the dark room and Aoba's moan echoed as well and a red hand out line could be seen on Aoba's left cheek.

Trip then hit Aoba's right cheek and another loud slap echoed throughout the room and suddenly Aoba's eyes closed and it all faded to black... 

After Aoba woke up he looked over his shoulder slightly whining when he sees that Virus and Trip both have hard leather black paddles in their hands with little silver spikes on the slapping end Aoba winced slightly as he felt a slight tap from Trip's paddle in his hand on his left butt cheek, he then felt a hard slap on his right butt cheek from Virus and he cried out in pain and felt blood drip down his thighs as they both slapped his butt cheeks with the paddles he moaned and winced and cried out in pleasure and pain as he felt Trip choking him with his left hand that was free and he felt tears fall down his cheeks as sweat dropped to the floor below him. 

He then noticed the position he was in his face was facing the ground while his legs were trapped in a wooden contraction as were his arms he was laying on a bed and his arms were lying straight while his wrists were chained together as were his ankles, he then felt more slaps against his ass but saw Trip in front of his face or his erection in front of his face he then chocked on Trip's erection inhaling air through his nose as he moaned onto Trip's erection blood continued to drip down his thighs and down his legs and formed a puddle. 

He gasped as they unlocked his arms and feet and turned him over and then locked his feet again and started to lick the blood up his thighs and then inserted a broken bottle into his entrance and watched as he whined and then it broke and they heard and watched it shatter and cause his entrance to bleed and the blood tickled down his thighs again, Trip inserted himself roughly and watched Aoba whine and moan again while Virus choked Aoba with his erection and all they heard were gasps and heavy breathing they then heard shuffling and saw Aoba's right hand slowly reach down to his erection they then stopped suddenly and took his right arm and Virus walked away and slowly came back with a saw and smirked at Aoba while he said "Aoba you're not allowed to touch yourself you need to be punished."

He then took Aoba's right arm and put the saw to it and started cutting it off and all that could be heard is Aoba's screams of pain and terror at the sound of bones breaking and skin taring and ripping all that was left after was pieces of flesh in the form of strings and bone could be seen and blood was all over the floor Virus then took care of the wounds and made sure he didn't bleed to death or faint from blood loss Aoba couldn't take the pain he fell in to the darkness. 

As he woke up he tried to move his arms but when he tried to move his right arm, he started to remember what happened last night tears started to run down his cheeks and went towards his lips tasting the saltiness of his own tears.

"Aoba why are you crying?" said who he thought could have been Clear it can't be, he looked and he was right but it wasn't the Clear that he knew and somewhat had romantic feelings for but he hadn't seen him in years.

He felt a pang of hurt and misery he wished he could get out of here but Clear seemed to have other ideas Virus and Trip just let Clear take him away, he looked at the ground and watched as tears hit the floor as his stomach laid on Clears shoulder when he was out he took a huge breathe of air and looked at the sky and felt somewhat free he knew this wouldn't last long so he soaked it in as much as he could.

When they entered an empty building that look isolated and looked like it would fall apart at the seams he looked at Clear and saw a small gleam in his eye that looked different from the usual Clear's happy gleam in his eye Aoba felt the air tense around them while Clear softly tapped Aoba's ass causing Aoba to gasp and squirm slightly in Clears grasp, after they entered the building Clear locked him away in a Cell and took out a black leather round cup with silver belts to go on his amputated arm Clear then put it on his arm and tightened it to fit him probably after doing that he walked out the cell and smiled at Aoba and softly said "Aoba-San you'll need to be punished." 

Aoba shivered softly as he slowly collapsed from exhaustion the next time Aoba woke up F realised that he no longer had any limbs and was laying on a cold steel bed with only a single pillow and a thin blanket over the top of him he couldn't feel anything anymore he couldn't even speak all that could be heard is his soft gasps of breathes and the sound of his light sniffling and he at first could see everything but then Clear came around with a knife and a needle and a thread Clear then slowly approached Aoba, Aoba shivered as he felt the air tense and he wretched a scream out his throat as Clear slowly carved Aoba's eyes watching the blood flow down Aoba's face as Aoba screamed horribly and then Clear took the needle and black thread and sewed Aoba's eyes shut and put a blindfold over his eyes and gagged Aoba with a black ball gag keeping him shut and quiet. 

Aoba then tried to scream out as Clear inserted himself into Aoba but it was useless Clear laughed as he tried to get away but he couldn't he had no limbs and no eyes he was completely powerless


	3. Chapter 2

Aoba heavily panted and looked in Virus's and Trip's eyes and noticed the look that they both looked unsatisfied and still had a look of lust glazing their eyes and had slight smirks on their faces while looking at Aoba and instantly unzipped their pants and took out their elections, Aoba inhaled air slightly at the sight of their hard erections and then saw them crawling on to the bed and Trip spread Aoba's legs and instantly thrusted into Aoba causing him to gasp and moan loudly and watched as Virus also inserted himself into Aoba. 

Aoba moaned loudly as he was stuffed to the brim with their erections and he choked on air as he moaned and cried as his ribs hurt from Trip gripping him and putting him on his lap and started thrusting into him, Aoba cried while they kept thrusting into him while they forced him to watch himself on camera while Virus and Trip kissed each other and then they broke the kiss and one of them kissed Aoba while Trip bit Aoba's neck causing him to moan into the kiss Virus then broke the kiss and looked at Trip and they both started thrusting into Aoba at the same time. 

Aoba's eyes rolled up and he started to drool and moan while tears spilled down his face and drool spilled down his chest and mouth while pre-cum spilled out his tip and down his thighs while Trip made his neck bleed from piercing his neck with his teeth, Aoba moaned loudly while blood ran down his chest with drool tears and sweat. 

The sound of skin slapping skin could be heard as gasps and moans and the sound of fluids dripping onto the sheets Aoba then fainted in their arms and they continued to thrust into him until they orgasm.

Virus then insert a athredesiac into Aoba and a couple of hours later he woke up in a dark room with camera's around filming him as he breathes and shivers as the cold air hits his naked body as he looks around and sees Virus and Trip come towards him as he moans and feels his ass buzzing and his nipples being twisted as he moans and his body feels numb and doesn't move whenever he tried to move his arm towards his erection but couldn't as his arms were tied behind his back , his legs were also tied but were spread apart as his bottom was lift slightly off the chair so then the vibrator that had a bunny tail attached to it was inserted to his entrance that buzzed inside him causing him to moan.

Virus pushed the buzzing level up to a heavier level causing Aoba's body to shake in pleasure and fear and desire, Virus and Trip then put bunny ears on him as well Aoba drooled as his sweat rolled down his abs and belly button down his thighs and towards his entrance that wasn't completely filled yet so they inserted a carrot and another vibrator into him so that the carrot was sticking out slightly.

While his entrance twitched and Virus played with his nipples and put clamps on them to pull them and simulate his nipples causing Aoba's whole body to shake and his eyesight to blur and become weak, Trip also simulated Aoba's butt even more by spanking him and a loud slap echoed in the dark room and Aoba's moan echoed as well and a red hand out line could be seen on Aoba's left cheek.

Trip then hit Aoba's right cheek and another loud slap echoed throughout the room and suddenly Aoba's eyes closed and it all faded to black... 

After Aoba woke up he looked over his shoulder slightly whining when he sees that Virus and Trip both have hard leather black paddles in their hands with little silver spikes on the slapping end Aoba winced slightly as he felt a slight tap from Trip's paddle in his hand on his left butt cheek, he then felt a hard slap on his right butt cheek from Virus and he cried out in pain and felt blood drip down his thighs as they both slapped his butt cheeks with the paddles he moaned and winced and cried out in pleasure and pain as he felt Trip choking him with his left hand that was free and he felt tears fall down his cheeks as sweat dropped to the floor below him. 

He then noticed the position he was in his face was facing the ground while his legs were trapped in a wooden contraction as were his arms he was laying on a bed and his arms were lying straight while his wrists were chained together as were his ankles, he then felt more slaps against his ass but saw Trip in front of his face or his erection in front of his face he then chocked on Trip's erection inhaling air through his nose as he moaned onto Trip's erection


End file.
